vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jasdip Dhami
Summary Jasdip "Jazz" Dhami (died 2018) was a former member of the Indian Brotherhood of Assassins, and the brother of Siobhan Dhami. In 2013, the siblings were tasked with locating the Koh-i-Noor diamond, a relic from the times of the First Civilization. By 2017, Jasdip defected to the Instruments of the First Will, a cult venerating Juno, and fought against his former brothers. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A physically, higher with his Hidden Blades, melee weapons and firearms. At least 8-C with explosives and mortars Name: Jasdip Dhami, Jazz Origin: Assassin's Creed Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Assassin (Formerly), Member of the Instruments of the First Will Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Master Martial Artist, Stealth Mastery, Vehicular Mastery, Master Acrobat and parkourer, Invisibility (Via cloak), Extreme Pain Tolerance, Indomitable Will Attack Potency: At least Small Building level+ physically (Stomped Juhani Otso Berg while bullet-ridden. On par with his former Assassin comrades, who can effortlessly tank Juno's strongest attacks. With his Hidden Blade, he split open the Skull of a fellow Instrument who had just moments before tanked mortars exploding in his face and emerged only with superficial burns. Can destroy cars with his strikes), higher with his Hidden Blades, melee weapons and firearms. At least Building level with explosives and mortars (Can easily blow up skyscrapers without even trying) Speed: At least Supersonic+ (Should be comparable in speed to most of the other Assassins in the series. Easily outpaced sniper rounds from a high-tech AR-15-based sniper rifle at close range, which would shoot rounds this fast. Easily maneuvered himself around high-tech handgun bullets and before they could even hit the wall, Jasdip easily managed to throw multiple shuriken at Arend Schut-Cunningham and Kiyoshi Takakura multiple times in a row, and has many other showings of dodging automatic gunfire. Easily outpaced a mortar blast from its epicenter alongside Charlotte de la Cruz. Managed to perceive a round from an M4 Carbine, but his refusal to dodge it as a result of his arrogance ultimately cost him his life). Supersonic to Supersonic+ with most firearms Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Easily overpowered Otso Berg multiple times in wrestling matches and could physically contend against Charlotte) Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class+ Durability: At least Small Building level+ (Hits from an ordinary man like Jot Soora don't even make him budge. Casually no-selled hits from Otso Berg while bullet-ridden. Jumped from several storeys into a van without even flinching, and then immediately started fighting with Charlotte before getting into a car crash. Templar pins thrown at his face only cause him minor inconvenience. Tanked a car crash alongside Charlotte and was not budged the slightest. Considerably superior to fodder Instruments, who can tank mortars exploding at point-blank range. Easily survives crashing into cars from skyscrapers and no-sells AP rounds from guns capable of piercing his armor), higher with his Spider Silk armor Stamina: Extremely High (Bullets and other lethally sharp objects only irritate him, and he has no regard for his own health) Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with melee weapons. Several hundreds of meters with firearms Standard Equipment: His Hidden Blade, handguns, assault rifles, helicopters, M134 Minigun, his GM spider silk body armor Intelligence: Above Average. Unlike his sister Siobhan, Jasdip was a fairly gruff individual that remained level-headed and focused on his mission at all times, eschewing sentimentality. An action-oriented Assassin, Jasdip was well-versed in the art of close combat, being able to take out several heavily-armed Abstergo operatives by himself through the use of acrobatics and brute strength as well as hold his own against Arend Schut Cunningham in unarmed combat. Jasdip was capable of throwing knifes. As well as this, he was skilled in the use of firearms and could drive a motorcycle He also appeared to be very physically strong lifting Juhani Otso Berg above his head only day's after sustaining multiple gun shots. Weaknesses: Standard human weaknesses, but has survived situations that would kill people on his level. Incredibly arrogant and sometimes unable to socialize, which led to his demise. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Assassins Category:Humans Category:Weapon Masters Category:Blade Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Knife Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Ubisoft Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Characters Category:Acrobats